


The Voyeur

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SPNABOBINGO, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Mick bugs the bunker, he gets more than he planned watching Dean's bedroom.





	The Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the square "BMOL" on my SPN A/B/O Bingo card.

Mick directed the men to sweep the bunker. Dean and Sam were out on a hunt and he impressed upon each of them how important it was to leave no trace that they had ever been there. They searched every room and set up surveillance everywhere it wouldn’t be detected.

Mick took Dean’s bedroom himself. He was very interested in Dean Winchester. He really wanted to know what made that man tick. He looked through every possession Dean owned, and other than finding out that Dean had a love of weapons, his mother and porn, he left none the wiser.

  


Mick sat at the bank of monitors. Dean and Sam had returned from the hunt, and the angel was with them. He watched as they drank beer and ate. Then Dean said he was going to bed. Mick focused his attention on Dean’s bedroom 

Dean was an omega, which in itself surprised Mick. He would have thought that both the Winchester boys would be Alphas. But then again, Dean was a good mother figure to Sam growing up so maybe it wasn’t that surprising.

Dean stretched out on his bed. He wasn’t doing anything in particular, in fact to seemed to Mick as if Dean was waiting for something or someone. Mick didn’t have to wait long to see who that someone was.

There was a light tap on the door, and Castiel came in and shut the door behind him. Mick was surprised at how Dean’s face lit up when Cas came in the room. Cas shed his trench coat, which was itself unique from Mick’s standpoint. He had never seen Cas without his trench coat on.

Mick watched as Cas walked to the bed and sat next to Dean. But he gasped when Dean grabbed Cas’ tie and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss.

Dean Winchester and the angel? Mick smiled at the sudden knowledge. Something he could use against Dean if he ever needed it. It was obvious that Sam didn’t know about this and Mick figured Dean wouldn’t want his secret revealed. Ahd he had no idea that Cas was an Alpha but it was plain that he was, and he was Dean’s Alpha.

He watched as they kissed. It was obvious to Mick that this was far from the first time Dean and Cas had been together. It was far too easy, too relaxed. Then when Cas pulled Dean’s flannel off his shoulders and discarded it, Mick was even more interested than he had been. Cas kissed Dean and whispered something in Dean’s ear. Mick couldn’t hear what was said, but Dean grinned and blushed a little. Mick would have paid good money to know what Cas had said. He leaned closer to the monitor. Mick looked at Dean’s shoulder for a mate mark but there was none.

Dean began to unbutton Cas’ shirt and it soon joined Dean’s shirt on the floor. Cas made short work of taking Dean’s T shirt off and ran his hands over Dean’s chest. He pinched Dean’s nipple and Dean moaned.

Cas used his mouth on Dean. He kissed and licked down Dean’s chest the the waistband of Dean’s jeans. Mick was breathing a little harder in anticipation. Cas undid Dean’s jeans and yanked them down, along with Dean’s boxers, to his feet. Dean toed out his shoes and then the pants were on the floor too. Cas sat back and smiled at Dean’s cock.

Dean was erect, dripping precum. Cas moved up and licked over the head of Dean’s cock and Dean threw back his head and groaned.

Cas seemed to shush Dean and Dean quieted. Cas moved down and Dean spread his legs wide. Mick could just see the slick pooled under Dean’s ass. 

When Cas pushed up Dean’s legs and Mick saw the slick running out of Dean, he opened his pants and yanked out his dick. He had to suppress a moan himself when Cas pushed his face between Dean’s ass cheeks and began to lick the slick. Mick’s hand began to run up and down his cock.

When Cas finally sat up and pulled off his pants, Mick gasped at the size of Cas’ dick. It was big even by Alpha standards. “Dean you’re a lucky man…” Mick mumbled under his breath. 

Cas lined up and Mick held his breath. When Cas slid inside of Dean, Dean wasn’t the only one who groaned. Mick’s eyes were glued to the sight of Dean’s hole taking all of Cas’ big cock. Mick’s hand clenched around his cock.

Cas started slow, and it seemed to Mick that both men were relaxed, used to the feeling. There was no rush, no need in their movements. It almost looked like…. What? Love. It looked like love.

Dean was digging his fingers into Cas’ back and moaning. When he told Cas he needed more, faster, harder, Cas sped up and started to snap his hips into Dean. Mick’s hand went faster on his own cock.

Mick could see Cas’ knot beginning, and that made his own knot begin as well. He watched as Cas pulled out of Dean and told him to get on his hands and knees. Dean hurried, and when he was in place, Cas shoved back into him. He fucked Dean hard and fast. Dean was clutching the covers on his bed and biting the pillow in an attempt to stay quiet.

When Mick saw the size of Cas’ kinot he was impressed. It was by far the biggest he’d ever seen. He zoomed in on where Cas’ cock was pushing and pulling in Dean’s hole and waited, rubbing his cock harder. When Cas finally shoved his knot into Dean, watching Dean’s hole open up so wide to accept it tipped Mick over the edge. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his own knot and came hard.

He watched as Cas rolled them over to spoon and wait out his knot going down. That’s when he saw that Dean had cum too. Sighing, he cleaned up and sat back to listen to their pillow talk. It was just mostly declarations of love, and Mick got bored so he went to bed.

  


A few weeks later, Mick was in the bunker confronting Dean about yet another instance of not following the British Men of Letters orders. When Cas joined them, Mick decided to use his trump card.

“I know all about you two and your sexy nights together. You will do what I say, or I’ll tell your brother all about what the two of you have been doing.”

Dean looked shocked for a millisecond, then laughed. “Go ahead, tell him. He’s gonna find out sooner or later. Might as well be now.”

Mick had to show Dean he was not bluffing. He yelled for Sam, who came into the room a few moments later. Mick told him what Dean and Cas had been doing.

To Mick’s shock and everlasting confusion, Sam burst out laughing. When he could talk, he told Mick he already knew. “They’re not as quiet as they think they are. I think it’s perfect, they belong together.”

Dean grabbed Cas. “Come on. Angel. I’ve got something we need to do.” Dean led Cas out of the room.

When they emerged a couple of hours later, Mick was long gone. Both men were smiling. Dean’s mating mark was clearly visible. Sam just gave them a thumb’s up and went to get something to eat.

  



End file.
